Otra oportunidad
by melina77
Summary: "Hola Hiro, si estas viendo esto, es que logre cambiar el pasado" dijo una dulce voz que venia del vídeo que proyectaba Baymax, ¿acaso es posible cambiar el pasado?, y ¿quien es ella para querer cambiarlo?... Lo se horrible intro pero espero que les guste la historia
1. Chapter 1 introducción

Todo parecía ser perfecto, es como si nada fuera arruinar el momento, logre entrar a Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokio que añore en estos últimos días, mi proyecto fue todo un éxito obteniendo así una beca, "¿qué más podía desear?"… me pregunte eso a mí mismo pero todo eso cambio con el sonido de las sirenas…

Estaba mis frente a una gran catástrofe el edificio se incendiaba y todo el mundo corría para evacuar el lugar, en ese momento vi que mi hermano pregunto a alguien por Robert Callahan, su maestro y mentor, pero al escuchar que aún seguía dentro del edificio, el decidió ir en su ayuda…

-¡NO!-grite, mientras trataba de retenerlo

Pero él no me hizo caso alguno, zafándose de mi agarre, en una fracción de segundos creí que perdería a mi hermano

-¡TADASHI!-grite

Y sin previo aviso vi por el rabillo de mis ojos que alguien corría, era una figura femenina, que llevaba un traje completamente negro, su cabello corto y castaño pasó volando, se abría paso hasta llegar con mi hermano y jalarlo hacia ella, en cuanto ella lo jalo y cayeron al suelo, el edificio exploto

Perdí la conciencia después de la explosión, y cuando recupere la conciencia estaba en el hospital, me levante sobresaltado al recordar todo, y trate de levantarme

-Yo que tu mejor no me levanto tan rápidamente-dijo una voz muy familiar

Levante mi vista y ahí estaba Tadashi, estaba intacto, no parecía haber sufrido un daño mayor, ya que parecía tener una que otra pequeña quemadura, pero de ahí en más, él estaba perfectamente bien

-Hermano…-al decir esto, un sentimiento de alivio me invadió e irremediablemente comencé a llorar

Después de vivir tal experiencia, mi hermano me conto que si no hubiera sido por la chica que corrió para retenerlo, probablemente el no siguió aquí, y cuando le pregunte quien era ella, el solo dijo que no sabía. Pues después de eso el nunca más volvió a verla.

Al finalizar el día regresamos a casa, sin embargo la tristeza seguía presente al saber que el profesor Robert había muerto en el incendio, mi hermano decidió salir a dar sus condolencias a la familia del profesor, mientras que yo descansaba, subí al cuarto sin embargo logre golpearme con mi robot que estaba en el suelo

-Auch- gemí de dolor-¿pero quién rayos te puso ahí?-pregunte

En ese instante Baymax se activó, vi como rigurosamente se acercaba hacia mi sin tratar de tirar algo con su menuda y adorable figura, al llegar a mí él dijo todo su pro tocólogo

-No gracias, estoy bien-dije

-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?-pregunto

-Si claro estoy bien, ahora ya te puedes desactivar-le ordene

-Un mensaje para Hiro-dijo Baymax

-Ya te dije que estoy…

En ese momento en que me gire vi que en el pecho de Baymax se proyectaba un video, al parecer fue grabado en mi cuarto, solo que la única diferencia es que en ella estaba una chica, de más o menos 18 o 19 años, muy bonita de grandes ojos castaños obscuros, labios delgados, nariz pequeña, pelo castaño y corto, de piel clara y complexión delgada

-¿Estas grabando?-pregunto su dulce voz

-Estoy grabando-contesto Baymax

-Perfecto, hola Hiro si tú estás viendo este video es que yo logre cambiar el pasado…

Ella dijo ¿cambiar el pasado?


	2. Chapter 2: 3 simples reglas

Esto debe de ser una locura, simplemente eso no es posible… o ¿sí?

-Estoy segura de que en este instante piensas que es una locura-dijo la chica del vídeo-pero créeme esto es posible, y la prueba de eso es esto…

Ella saco un viejo periódico en donde la fecha era del día posterior del accidente, anunciando la muerte del profesor y de mi hermano

-Impactante ¿no?-dijo-afortunadamente logre llegar a tiempo antes de que sucediera aquella tragedia

En ese momento recapacite y me di cuenta de que ella era la chica que había salvado a Tadashi de una muerte segura, pero si ella no hubiera intervenido entonces… ¿ocurriría lo que decía en el periódico?, en ese instante el viejo periódico cambio y solo se anunciaba la muerte del profesor

-Al cambiar el pasado, claro que el futuro cambia,-explico- y por eso quiero que me ayudes a evitar que algunas cosas cambien, necesito tu ayuda Hiro-rogó-sé que te preguntaras como, pero lo único que te pido es que sigas unas pequeñas instrucciones, el resto depende de ti-dijo

Puse en pause el vídeo, y me senté en mi cama, era mucha información que procesar y la verdad no estaba seguro si todo eso era verdad, voltee a ver otra vez la pantalla y ahí estaba esa chica de cabellos castaños rebeldes, y me pregunte ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Qué ganaba con cambiar el pasado? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos? ¿Por qué a mí?

Un montón de preguntas me bombardeaban y no sabía qué hacer, la única opción que me quedaba solo era confiar en ella, pues había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Tadashi, así que ella no es una mala persona, decidí reproducir otra vez el vídeo

-Solo hay una que otra regla a seguir… la primera; no le digas a nadie de este vídeo, a menos de que sea necesario, la segunda; siempre lleva contigo a Baymax y la tercera; cundo todo esto termine borra el vídeo, tu sabrás cuando todo eso termino-dijo tristemente-, si es así podrás salvar más de una vida…-finalizo-ahora que ya sabes estas reglas es hora de ponerte en marcha, revisa uno de los bolsillos de tu suéter…

* * *

**Lo se, es corto pero prometo que sera un poco mas extenso... :)**

**espero que les guste **


	3. Chapter 3: Eso es

Revise los bolsillos de mi suéter y me encontré con el micro-bot que había guardado en ella, en ese momento vi que se empezaba a mover, lo acomode en un cilindro de cristal y voltee hacia la proyección del video en busca de respuestas, sin embargo Baymax lo había desactivado

-Parece que el pequeño robot quiere ir a un lado-dijo Baymax

-¿Qué?-cuestione

-El pequeño robot quiere ir a un lado-volvió a repetir

Revise detenidamente el comportamiento del micro-bot

-Es como si quisiera ir con los otros micro-bots pero eso es imposible, los demás se destruyeron en el incendio-dije, pero recordé que no por algo esa chica me pidió que revisara mi suéter

Mire a Baymax, él era un robot así que si le entregaba el micro-bot, era posible que me guiara hacia donde quería ir

-Baymax-lo llame

-¿Si?

-Llévame hacia donde el micro-bot quiere ir-pedí

Salí de casa lo mas sigilosamente para no ser visto por mi tía y hermano en caso de que me lo topara, y empecé a seguir a Baymax, que a pesar de su figura podía caminar un poco rápido, finalmente llegamos a una gran bodega que parecía un poco abandonada

-Descubrí a dónde quiere ir tu pequeño robot-dijo Baymax

Tome el micro-bot para supervisarlo y parecía que tenía una mayor intensidad en la reacción es como si estuviera cerca de los demás micro-bots, me acerque a la puerta y vi que estaba cerrada

-Genial, está cerrada…-dije un poco irritado

-Una ventana-dijo Baymax, mientras volteaba hacia arriba

Entre por la ventana, al igual que Baymax quien fue todo "discreción" por su parte, pero mientras esperaba que el volvía a inflarse, fui a supervisar el lugar, encontrándome unas máquinas que fabricaban más micro-bots

-Alguien fabrica más-dije

-Hiro-dijo una voz tras de mi

-¡AAAAAAHHH!-grite, voltee precipitadamente encontrándome con Baymax, suspire y dije un poco molesto-casi me da un infarto

-Mis manos tienen disfridalores-dijo mientras se preparaba-despeje

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!-dije-es solo una expresión-explique

Fue en ese entonces cuando el micro-bot que tenía dentro del cilindro de cristal se movía con intensidad, gire hacia atrás encontrándome con el resto de micro-bots tomando forma

-Oh no…-dijo Baymax

Oh no… estamos en peligro, agarre a Baymax y corrí como podía para salir de ahí, cuando de repente me topé con un hombre enmascarado y chaleco negro, que por lo que pude deducir el controlaba los Micro-bots, logre salir de ahí de puro milagro, pensé en un momento ir a la policía, pero quien le iba a creer una historia tan loca, pues aquella chica no recurrió antes a las autoridades era porque sabía que sería ignorada, decidí regresar a casa pero antes de llegar, Byamax caminaba como si estuviera borracho

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

-Bateria baaaaaaaja…-dijo como si estuviera borracho

-Oh no-dije alarmado

-Oh siiiiiii…-dijo

-Tadashi me va a matar si no estás ahí-ahora estaba preocupado-y necesito revisa si no tienes algún rasguño-lo agarre-necesitamos llegar a casa pronto

Me lleve como pude a Baymax a casa, y trate de entrar sigilosamente a casa

-Hiro-llamo una voz muy familiar-¿Qué haces con Baymax?

-Tadashi-dije mientras lo veía-¿Qué tal tu día?

-¿Dónde estabas?-cuestiono, e ignoro mi pregunta

-Fui a la…universidad-mentí

-Saltamos por una veentanaaa-dijo Baymax

-¿Qué?-ahora estaba un poco molesto-saltaron por una ventana

-¡NO!-dije

-Siii…-contesto Baymax

-Dios, vamos al cuarto antes de que la tía Cass nos escuche, necesito que me des una buena explicación Hiro…-me amenazo

-Si-dije resignado

Entramos al cuarto y en cuanto Baymax lo puse a recargar, se empezó a inflar, me sente en mi cama mientras que Tadashi daba vueltas en espera de una gran explicación

-Y ¿bien?-exigio saber

-Es muy difícil explicarlo-trate de evadir el tema

-Dios Hiro, murió mi maestro y a ti se te ocurre hacer cosas temerarias, como saltar desde una ventana-ahora estaba molesto

-Tadashi, no es lo que parece…es solo qie en verdad es tan difícil de explicar-trate de explicarme

-Que tan difícil es decirle la verdad a tu propio hermano-dijo alterado

-Tadashi, esta muy alterado-interrumpió Baymax mientras se acercaba a mi hermano-tus niveles de estrés están muy elevados

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido-dijo cansadamente Tadashi-mi maestro murió

-Pero si estaba muy saludable, con una buena dieta y ejercicio hubiera vivido mas-dijo Baymax

-Deberia, pero murió en el accidente-dije-ahora ya no esta Baymax

-Esto es un dolor-comento Tadashi mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-No veo indicios de dolor físico en ninguno de los dos-comento Baymax

-Es otro tipo de dolor-ataje

En cuanto menos imaginamos Baymax estaba descrgando algo cuando estábamos apunto de preguntar que hacia, el robot nos volteo a ver

-Eh ddescargado lo de una perdida personal, y dice que la mejor manera de superar esto es, estar con amigos o parientes cercanos, en este momento estoy contactando a sus amigos

-¿Qué?-dijimos un poco alterados yo y Tadashi

-Ya los eh contactado, ahora-en ese momento el robot nos abrazo-necesitan un contacto físico, "afecto"-indico

-Baymax en verdad aprecio esto-dijo Tasashi

-Lo siento-dijo el robot

-No fue tu culpa, solo fue un accidente-menciono mi hermana

Cuando escuche eso ultimo, fue cuando comprendi todo

-A no ser…-dije

* * *

LO SIENTO SI HAY MUCHAS FALTAS Y TAMBIEN POR HABER TARDADO EN SUBIR PERO SI NO LO SUBIA AHORA NUNCA LO SUBIRIA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)


	4. Chapter 4: VAMOS

-A no ser que, eso no fuera un accidente-dije

-No entiendo-dijo mi hermano, pero lo ignore

-En la feria, el de la mascara me robo mis microbots y para cubrir el robo provoco el incendio, es su culpa que el Profesor muriera-dije, en cuanto deduje todo eso-hay que detenerlo

.

En cuento dije eso, me gire para ir a la cochera y me tope con mi hermano quien estaba frente a mi con un millón de preguntas en su cara, fue ahí donde entendí que el también tenia que ver el vídeo, enterarse que el podría a ver sido victima de esa catástrofe, sinceramente me hubiera gustado que nunca se enterara, pero el tenia que saberlo.

-Tadashi... se que lo que vas a ver o escuchar puede que suene toda una locura, pero por favor cree en mi y lo que estas apunto de saber-dije temerosamente

.

Entonces mi hermano poso su mano en mi hombro y con una gentil sonrisa, me dio a entender que estaba preparado por lo que se iba a enterar

-Hiro, yo creo en ti

-Espero que sea a si en los próximos minutos

.

En brevedad le pedí a Baymax que reprodujera el vídeo, claro antes que todo le dije a Tadashi que se sentara, por si se desmayara. Al principio mi hermano se asombro cuando vio que era la chica que le había salvado, luego conforme el vídeo se reproducía abría la boca por asombro, o asentía al estar de acurdo con algo, o simplemente observaba y escuchaba con cuidado el vídeo.

Cuando finalizo el vídeo, le explique lo que había sucedido en la tarde, con todo y detalle de lo que había vivido. Y una vez que termine de contarle todo, Tadashi suspiro profundamente

-Tengo que admitir que es muy difícil de asimilar todo esto-admitió

-Entonces ¿me crees?-cuestione

-Por mas loco que suene todo esto, te creo

-Si ese es el caso, tenemos que atrapar al enmascarado-dije

-¿Pero como crees que lo vamos a atrapar?

-Vamos

.

Dije mientras de un brinco me levantaba de la cama, Tadashi y Baymax me siguieron hasta el sótano, y al llegar ahí tome una pistola la cual escanee a Baymax

-Si, lo vamos a buscar, primero necesitamos hacer unas mejoras

-¿Capturar al hombre de la mascara, mejorara tu estado emocional?-Pregunto el robot

-Por supuesto- conteste

.

Entonces encendí la computadora y empece a descargar programas de pelea para instalarse lo a Baymax

-¿En serio? ¿Karate?-dijo heroico Tadashi

-¿Que? Son buenas técnicas de pelea-comente- y ahora corregiremos-me voltee para ver al robot y le pique su adorable panza-esto

-También ¿su estructura? -se quejo Tadashi-al menos deja algo del prototipo original

-Tu tranquilo

.

Seguí trabajando en la armadura del robot, y una vez listo, se lo fui poniendo a Baymax, cuando termine y al ver mi trabajo final el robot comento

-Tengo algunas inquietudes

-No eres el único-concordó mi hermano

-Esto me quita mi figura adorable y gentil

-Esa es la idea-dije felizmente por mi trabajo-estas que ardes

-No puedo tener fiebre, soy un robot-contesto

-Es una expresión Baymax-aclaro Tadashi

"TRANSFERENCIA TERMINADA"

.

Se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación, de inmediato fui a la computadora la cual expulso, una memoria en donde venían las técnicas de pelea, y lo marque con una calavera, como un toque personal, al abrir donde a Baymax para insertar la memoria, pensé en retirar la memoria que mi hermano había insertado inicialmente, sin embargo mi hermano tomo mi mano, para que me detuviera

-¿Tadashi?

-Al menos deja que eso se mantenga ahí, quien sabe, puede que nos sea de ayuda

.

Al decir eso, me sentí mal, pues estaba modificando a mi gusto su aduro trabajo, y por el decidí que mantuviera su memoria, e inserte el mio a un lado, en ese instante Baymax empezó a leer la memoria de inmediato

-No comprendo como el karate me hace mejor asistente medico-dijo el robot

-Bueno...me quieres tener sano ¿no?-dije-ahora golpea esto

.

Le mostré un pedazo de madera y de inmediato el Baymax lo rompió, estaba feliz por que había sido un éxito, la transferencia de datos, y fue tanta la emoción que comencé a pedir que diera una gran de demostración de golpes

-AHORA EL MARTILLO-ordene, y de inmediato lo hizo

-Hiro-llamo mi hermano, pero igual lo ignore

-LATERAL-pedí

-Hiro

-DE ATRAS

-¡HIRO!-grito mi hermano furioso, pues estaba destrozando el área de trabajo

-Ahora... dame gomitas-pedí por ultimo

.

Al escuchar esa orden mi hermano no sabia si reírse o avergonzarse por que había pedido eso, solo se limito a poner su mano en su rostro, pero igual Baymax me lo entrego

-Si...-dije victorioso

.

Después de una serie de demostración de técnicas de combate, le hice una reverencia a Baymax y luego puse el puño en frente de el

-Ahora el puño

.

Baymax solo se me quedo viendo, y después de un instante el me volteo a ver

-El puño no esta en mi serie de datos-dijo

-No, esto no es un golpe de lucha es...-no sabia como explicarlo

-Lo que hacemos cuando algo nos alegra o emociona-termino de decir Tadashi-como esto

.

Tadashi y yo hicimos el saludo, nuestro saludo, luego voltee a ver a Baymax

-Ahora te toca a ti

.

Al principio era un poco lento, pero cuando hice el sonido de la explosión, el termino diciendo algo como ¿"Balalalaida"?

-Ya casi lo tienes-dijo mi hermano

-Agregare el puño en mi base de asistencia-dijo el robot

-Eso es-dije con animo-y ahora tras el

.

Abrí la cochera y de inmediato salimos de casa, ya era de noche y pues tratábamos de salir de la mas sigilosa, para que la tía Cass no se diera cuenta de que habíamos salido de casa, nos dirigimos directamente al almacén y en cuanto llegamos, Baymax de una grandiosa patada abrió la puerta

-¡ES TUYO BAYMAX!-grite

.

Sin embargo no había nada

-No hay nada-dijo mi hermano

-Llegamos demasiado tarde-estaba decepcionado

.

Pero recordé que tenia conmigo mi microbot, apresurada mente lo saque y vi que estaba reaccionando, como lo había hecho en la tarde

-Bingo

.

Corrimos hasta la bahía, estaba tan concentrado en el microbot que si no hubiera sido por mi hermano que me jalo de la capucha del suéter hubiera caído al mar

-Cuidado-regaño

-Siempre es bueno esperar una hora después de comer para entrar a nadar-dijo el robot

.

Entonces el microbot que tenia en las manos salio volando en dirección al mar, trate al principio ver entre la bruma la figura que venia del mar, de repente mi hermano me jalo y nos escondimos tras un contenedor, y entonces el enmascarado emergió entre la bruma, parecía que estaba sacando algo del mar con la ayuda de los microbots, me gire con Baymax

-Bien Baymax, es hora de mostrar tus mejores golpes

.

Sin embargo una gran luz nos ilumino, inicialmente nos había encandilado y pensé que el señor enmascarado nos había atrapado, en cambio vi que los quien nos había encontrado eran los amigos de Tadashi

-¿Chicos?-dijo Honey Lemom

-Oh no-dijimos a unison mi hermano y yo

-Vayanse-pidió mi hermano en voz baja

-Corran-dije yo

-Tadashi ¿que pasa?-pregunto Wasabi mientras se acercaba-¿que están haciendo aquí?

-Nada, solo estábamos...-no se le ocurría que decir Tadashi, bueno siempre fue malo mintiendo

-Dando un paseo-termine-eso estabiliza nuestro cambios de humores

-¿Ese es Baymax?-volvió a preguntar el grandote

-Si-conteste

-Ah... y ¿por que la ropa interior de fibra de carbono?-pregunto Gogo mientras inspeccionaba la armadura de Baymax

-También aprendí Karate-agrego el robot

-TIENEN QUE IRSE EN SERIO-pedí

-Chicos por favor deja de alejarnos-dijo Honey Lemon, mientras se acercaba a mi-por eso Baymax nos contacto

-Los que sufren una perdida requieren apoyo de amigos y seres querido

-Si pero...-fui interrumpido por Baymax

-Alguien quiere hablar de sus sentimientos-dijo el robot

-SI-dijo con emoción Fred- ok mi nombre es Fred, y ya han pasado 30 días desde...¡SANTA MASCARA DE MEGA SOR!-grito

.

El contenedor que nos estaba cubriendo fue levantado por los microbots y pudimos ver que ahí estaba el hombre enmascarado

-¿Alguien mas lo pueden ver?-pregunto Fred- digan que si

.

Honey Lemon lo fotografió con su celular y el tipo enmascarado se enfureció, dejándonos caer el contenedor en cima

-¡HAY NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO!-grito Wasabi

.

Todos estábamos esperando el impacto sobre nosotros pero no fue así, abrimos los ojos y nos dimos cuenta que Baymax estaba sosteniendo con sus brazos el contenedor

-¡TODOS CORRAN!-grite-¡BAYMAX ATRAPALO!

.

Tadashi me jalo y me subió al auto

-¿Que haces?-exigí saber

-Te estoy salvando la vida-dijo molesto mi hermano

-Baymax se puede encargar de...

.

"¡BUM!"  
Se escucho un gran golpe la cual había aterrizado sobre el techo del carro, entonces me di cuenta que era Baymax que estaba encima

-Oh no-contesto Fred

-¡WASABI!-grito Honey Lemon, para que pusiera en marcha su carro

-Adios-encendió el auto y empezó a manejar

-Chicos expliquen ce-exigió saber Gogo

-El tipo robo mis microbots

-Y el causo al explosión-termino de decir Tadashi-pero aun no sabemos quien es

.

A lo lejos pude divisar que los microbots venían en forma de puño, sabia que nos quería destruir, pero no le daría esa satisfacción, hoy no y nunca

-Baymax golpe directo

.

El robot recibió la orden y lo ejecuto con exito, Wasabi seguía manejando, sin embargo no parecía que fuera suficiente

-Enmascarado y con ropa negra, es un super villano-parecía emocionado Fred-ES GENIAL, pero también es terrorífico, igual es GENIAL

.

De repente el auto paro

-¡POR QUE PARAS!-quiso saber Tadashi

-LUZ ROJA

-NO EXISTE LA MALDITA LUZ ROJA EN UNA PERSECUCIÓN-exploto Gogo-hasta aquí

.

Gogo saco su chicle de su boca y la planto en el tablero, luego recorrió el asiento de su amigo para sentarse entre sus piernas y tomar todo control del volante, ella comenzó a manejar con rapidez, y por un momento creímos que o habíamos perdido

-Chicos paren Baymax lo puede detener

.

Pero no fue así, el enmascarado nos atrapo e hizo un túnel la cual parecía que nunca saldríamos de ahí y cuando al fin salimos aterrizamos en lo profundo del mar, era nuestro fin, o eso fue lo que creí pero Baymax comenzó a quitarse la armadura y nos estaba ayudando a salir a la superficie, sin embargo yo me había atascado con el cinturón, no recuerdo en que momento me había puesto el cinturón, pero estaba atascado no podía salir y los chicos no podían esperarme bajo el agua por mucho tiempo, iba morir ahogado y el terror comenzó a invadirme, acabándome mas rápido el oxigeno que había guardado apenas en mis pulmones,.

Entonces alguien había logrado romper el cinturón, pero no sabia si lograría llegar a la superficie para tomar aire, y de repente sentí que alguien me estaba ¿besando?, abrí de golpe mis ojos y observe una cara femenina que me estaba pasando aire, para poder llegar a la superficie, cuando se separo me percate que era la chica del vídeo y me tomo de la mano para nadar hacia a superficie.

Al llegar a la superficie respiramos una gran bocanada de aire

-¡HIRO!-grito mi hermano-quien me extendía la mano para salir de las heladas aguas

-Apresúrense de sacarlos del agua-dijo Honey Lemon

.

Nos ayudaron a salir del agua y Baymax nos hizo una pequeña inspección

-Sus heridas requieren de mi asistencia y sus temperaturas están algo bajas-finalizo el robot

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo mi hermano

-Vamos chicos sigan me-dijo Fred

.

Comenzamos a caminar y me percate de que la chica que me había salvado a mi y a mi hermano la vida no nos seguía

-Oye- la llame y la tome de la mano-A ¿donde vas?

.

Al principio los chicos no le habían puesto mucha atención, pues su preocupación estaba centrada en mi, pero ya que me sentía un poco mejor podría decirse que estaban mas conscientes de su presencia

-Yo...me tengo que ir-dijo suavemente

-No te podemos dejar así-dijo Tadashi-le has salvado la vida a Hiro y la mía también

-Acompáñanos-le rogué

-No puedo-ella trato de quitarse de mi agarre, pero al instante perdio la fuerza y parecía que se fuera a caer

.

Entonces Baymax la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que ella aterrizara en el suelo

-Ella solo tubo un pequeño desmayo-anuncio Baymax

-Es mejor darnos prisa-Dije-Fred... te seguimos

* * *

TENIA MUCHO SIN ACTUALIZAR  
ESPERO LES GUSTE  
ESTARE EN ESPERA DE SUS COMENTARIO ;9


End file.
